World Of Unyielding Light
by Transient Eclipse
Summary: This Story is Abandoned: It's said that eventually, the undead that throw themselves into the fire will stop being powerful enough to continue the age of fire and at that time the world and time itself will become convoluted and the infinite different timelines that the undead link the fire it will merge and there will be chaos, a chaos the world has never experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Edit: After some technical issues that caused the first chapter to be taken down from I've fixed the problem and even gone over and fixed some old issues with certain things in the chapter.**

* * *

" _The Kiln of the first flame. The time has already come, it feels like only a death ago I arrived in Lordran from the undead asylum after speaking with Oscar the knight from_ Astora _._ " he thought to himself as he walked toward the final part of his journey.

" _This journey has been filled with a lot of hardships and friendships_ though _the latter of the two was shattered more often than not… losing Solaire, Siegmeyer, Laurentius, Reah, Anastacia and all the rest of my friends. Solaire's death hit the hardest after all we'd been through for him to be killed by my hand after the Sunlight maggot got to him, his final words still haunt me._ "

" **Ahh...it's over… My Sun it's setting it's dark, so dark** "

" _The moment etched itself into my memory for me to never forget it_." he thought to himself as he walked.

The black knights that guard the path towards are not as strong as they once were, dissipating after only three solid hits from his longsword." _This journey is finally coming to an end I can link the flame and start a new cycle,_ " the man thought as he readied himself for the fight.

"I bring forth the power of the old gods and pray that the god of war would lend thine strength for my weapon if only for a short time your power would bestow upon me a boon of lightning to slay what lay ahead" after the chant running a hand down the sword it becomes engulfed in a yellow lightning that sparked and writhed with life. stepping through the fog to see the old lord of Sunlight awaiting those who wish to challenge him.

Keeping his cool the knight makes for an attack at the hallowed lord's back as the blade connects blood splatters on the sword, the lord screeches as he swings wildly only to be blocked and the knight makes for an attack of opportunity on the hollow Lord. His blade plunged deep into Gwyn's chest with more of the crimson liquid spilling, he backed away from the lord before making for a strike with both of his hands on the handle of his sword. The Sunlight lord's large sword slams into the Chosen Undead's chest as he was attacking, after being pushed back several feet he coughed and sputtered from the heaviness the hit held.

Standing up the undead makes for his flask drinking from it and barely escaping the grasp of the lord before making for another strike, it connects with the chest of the lord more crimson flows from his chest as the lord coughs blood through his hand onto his beard, as the lord drops the knight slams the sword into Gwyn. The lightning infused weapon cleaves right through the flesh and bone of the hollowed lord, cutting the head off him. He sheathed his weapon and walked to the center of the ash-covered room and putting his hand over the bonfire, it's flames consume him and everything fades to black.

"this place reminds me of the abyss I'd visited to fight Manus in the name of Sir Artorias."

The Chosen Undead said allowed to himself as he found consciousness.

" _The darkness is a lot warmer than I feel as though it should be, maybe it's because of the kiln or even the fire that engulfed me_ " as the thoughts went through the undead's mind he noticed a light off into the distance, so he decided to go toward it only for it to begin to get brighter and bigger the closer he gets until he can see into it, as he peers into the light he can see a forest of crimson trees with colourfully dressed people with very unusual looking weapons.

He grasps for the light and tightens his grip only to find it moved and something pulls on him until he's pulled into it…

* * *

 _ **THUMP**_

A loud crashing noise is heard as a man in full armour falls from the sky onto his head.

"You're not meant to land on your head whilst wearing a full set of armour." the undead says as he stands up to observe the area he's in.

Looking around it looks almost identical to what the light in the abyss had shown the undead but without the people. Out of the corner of his eye a large black wolf with bone plating on it steps forward from the brush around me it does not look friendly either.

"In my past experience with large wolves they have all ended in a fight so I imagine this will be similar." the large black wolf howled at the statement before charging the man in armour, the man readied his sword and rose his shield to block the wolf's first strike.

The blow was strong but it couldn't even begin to compete with Sif's attacks, the strike almost pitiful, the man lowered his shield for a moment slashing his sword at the beast the blade cut through the large wolf-like nothing. The wolf dissipated and all that was left was a pile of bones.

" _Well… that was far easier than the wolf's appearance would have suggested, hm, maybe this is what happens after the age of fire is restored the beasts become weaker than previously. Though this forest doesn't look like anything I've seen in my journey before, could it be possible that this isn't Lordran?_ " The man thought to himself.

He decided to pull out a 'homeward bone' from his pouch, as he snapped it his vision filled itself with a familiar dust cloud and he appeared in a city of sorts with lots of people, metal boxes that were moving and strange metal posts with light sources. He was taken back by the new things he'd never seen before. There were also a few people about with some sort of animal feature, he saw a woman with cat ears and a man with horns protruding from his forehead. As he made his way through the streets of the city he noticed people stopping to stare at his appearance.

" _Have they naught seen a knight before, surely they still exist?_ " he thought to himself.

After walking around the town and being stopped by the occasional person asking to take a 'picture' of him, the man found that he'd made it to some kind of docks for more of those moving metal boxes though these ones flew up to the top of a cliff face that backed the city. As he approached a man in an odd-looking outfit stopped him.

"What more Huntsman? Just because you're one doesn't mean you can take a ride up to Beacon after the Bullhead docks are closed for the night." He sounded irritated but continued talking after it sounded like he'd stopped.

"Agh but I could lose my job if I don't get you up there… damn it fine you better be grateful c'mon let's do this fast as possible" the pilot began walking towards one of the 'Bullheads'.

After stepping off the metal flying contraption the knight thanked the pilot and started for the giant Anor Londo like designed place in front of him, it was very big not as big as the previously mentioned place but large nonetheless. The knight decided to sit down on a bench to rest for a moment and think over all that had transpired since coming to this new world.

" _This city is very far ahead technologically compared to Lordran how is it possible? Maybe I've been sent forward in time from when I linked the first flame… no that's preposterous_ there's _no such things as time travel… though I did travel through time to fight Manus... actually maybe it's more possible than I think_."

As he came from his thoughts he noticed a man with gray hair in a green outfit sitting next to him.

"..."

"Hello, might I ask you who you are? and why you're here? you don't quite fit the bill of the Huntsman that usually come here and on top of that generally, they give notice before arriving" the man in green said bluntly.

"Oh, right my name is Karbon and I myself don't know how I got here also what's your name? seeing as we art introducing ourselves" the knight said.

"My name is Ozpin I'm the Headmaster at Beacon, this school, and Karbon you seem to be lost I take it then?"

"I suppose you could say lost, and where is this Beacon in relation to Lordran? And what is it you do at your school?"

"Well I've never heard of this 'Lordran' mister Karbon, anyhow my school trains Huntsman and Huntresses alike to fight against the Grimm"

The term intrigued Karbon "What are the Grimm?"

"Well I don't fully know myself what I can tell you is, that they are beings of evil that are capable of detecting the fear and other negative emotions of Humans and Faunus using it as a means to find them and kill them, though the Grimm have been known to fight wildlife as well." Ozpin looked at Karbon seeing if he were still invested in the conversation, though he couldn't quite tell with the helmet over Karbon's head.

"So Karbon, why is it you've come to my school I can obviously tell you are not from Vale or any of the four kingdoms there must be a reason for you to have come here from 'Lordran' was it?"

"Honestly I have no idea how I ended up here, the last thing I remember before coming to 'Vale?' Was linking the first flame to continue the age of fire and then I did so. I became engulfed in the abyss similar to Manus' but after some time passed I ended up in that crimson forest" Karbon said forthright without thought.

"I see whilst I have no idea what the 'age of fire' is nor 'Manus' I can offer you somewhere to stay while you're here, I can only imagine you can take care of yourself well enough with armour like that and your sword 'n shield. So, how about it? you stay here and try to find a way back to Lordran and in return I have you work under me and the other teachers at the school." Karbon thought about it, it was a nice offer and working in the school would mean that he would be able to learn about this place he'd come to.

"I accept your offer Ozpin"

Ozpin smiled as stood offering to lead Karbon " _Hopefully we can learn something from this offer and gain knowledge from him of his homeland_ " the older man thought to himself leading the newest member to the Beacon faculty around.

After all the pleasantries of being introduced to the staff at the school the Headmaster finally showed him where he'd be sleeping, it was in the part of the school where the faculty stayed it was quiet not sure if he liked it yet compared to the always moving and dangerous life of an a cursed undead he laid his weapon and shield down then sat on the bed it was like what he imagined laying against the Sunlight Princess' chest would be like.

He immediately blushed and was grateful no one could see his face with his helmet on after thinking about the royal family of Anor Londo in such a matter, he was also glad Ozpin was already gone but the man in green had sent Karbon a list of places directions and times to be there the next day on the scroll.

* * *

 _Karbon found himself in the city of the gods 'Anor Londo' it was still as beautiful as he remembered it being the last time he was there, walking around the old city he noticed there weren't any silver knights and giant guardians the giant blacksmith also wasn't there._

 _"Hm. something doesn't feel right, it's like Anor Londo is emptier than usual. Hm, maybe I'll go visit Gwynevere and see what's become of the Sunlight Princess"_

 _Going up the elevator to the top floor the Princess resided on he noticed a lack of light it slowly got darker the closer to the chamber he got, when he pushed the door open he noticed the Sunlight Princess was still in here chamber though she seemed to be sleeping._

 _He approached the giant woman as he did she opened her eyes to see him and spoke in her soft sweet motherly tone "Hou_ doesth _thou Journey go Chosen Undead have thou returned from slaying mine father and becoming the new heir to the flame"_

 _Karbon kneeled while in the presence of the Princess, he answered her after she'd finished talking._

 _"I_ has'th _returned from slaying the Lord of Sunlight and linking the first flame in thine name Princess, I wish to ask something of you my lady"_

 _The large deity nods awaiting his question to her._

 _"Would'st thou know for what reason there are no guards in the City of Gods at the moment in time we speak?" he spoke curiously._

 _"I myself do not know my loyal servant I_ would'th _like to know as well maybe_ mine _brother_ has'th _need of them and see's Captain_ Ornstien _as enough to keep out those who wish to harm me."_

 _He thought_ on _the words for a moment before speaking again "Brother? Princess, I was under the impression that thou brother was banished by the Lord of Sunlight"_

 _"Oh? Is that so, Thou doesn't know of thine younger brother Gwyndolin the Dark Sun, I_ guess'th _thou wouldn't_ knowth _after all father had'st tried to treat_ brother _like a daughter and tried to hide him_ from'th _the world"_

* * *

Waking to the sound of an annoying beeping was what Karbon was given and right at the moment he was talking to the Princess nonetheless, he sighed and began to stand after turning off the beeping, he dressed himself in his cloth shirt and pants before pulling over his chainmail shirt then armour. After he was ready he took the time to walk around the school before making his way to the first class of the day when the time was nearing the same one on the scroll.

Professor Port was the teacher he was helping first.

Arriving at the classroom Karbon didn't really know what to expect, he had already talked to Port yesterday when he went around with Ozpin, the man seemed like an okay person though he was a bit eccentric. Port was standing next to a bust of himself as he entered it was a little off putting, but he said hello to the man once again.

"Woah oh oh ho boy there you are I thought you might have gotten scared and run off I guess I was wrong, anyhow onto the lesson for today how about you just sit and watch but keep an eye open for if I motion to you to step in on something." the short man went from a playful to serious in moments Karbon was almost surprised by it.

"Ah, okay sounds easy enough shalt I take a seat and wait for thou class to arrive?"

"Why of course boy ah ha, but I dare ask where are you from on Remnant I haven't heard an accent like that before nor your speech pattern it's like something of knights out of fairy tales, haha" the man laughed at the thought of such things.

"Ah actually I don't believe I'm from any known location on your maps as I came here from Lordran."

The older man thought on the name "Hmm Lordran you say why yes I don't believe that's on our maps at all maybe you're from the unexplored parts of Remnant."

"Maybe..."

The bell rung to start classes, after a short few minutes students started pouring into the room and pulling out books, during this Karbon had already sat on a chair next to Port's desk though he looked like some sort of item Port would boast about wearing.

Karbon noticed a few voices saying things directed at him.

" _Hey, what's up with the suit of_ armour _?_ " " _Wonder if Port's gonna tell us another story and this is the_ armour _he wore as a young man_ " the whispers was followed by giggling.

'What do they mean suit of armour I'm right here… unless they don't think that someone's wearing it.' he thought to himself.

"And this is how I slayed the foul beast that blah blah blah blah blablah… and after the puppy Beowolf died I was seen as a blah blah blah..."

Karbon's eyes widened in his helmet 'Was this man seriously just telling his students story's' he looked around the class and half if not most of the class was asleep.

After watching the clock in the room for twenty minutes Port finally mentioned Karbon as he was sitting in the room.

"Ah today class we have a treat indeed we have a new staff member that will be helping around the so don't freight, anyhow I'm sure you're all wondering why there's a suit of armour in the class well that would be the new staff member I mentioned" Port said pointing to Karbon who stood at the sound of his introduction.

There were a few gasps as he stood and said "It's a pleasure to make thou acquaintance I hope we all will get along" he saw several girls faces alight when after he spoke most notable a girl in red and black who basically teleported to him and asked

"Do you have a weapon? What's it like? What can it do? And can it turn into a gun?" the overly energetic girl was most terrifying.

"Uh… Yes, a sword, it's just a sword and what is a gun?"

The girl almost deflated and exploded at the answers "Buh.. what do mean you don't know what a gun is it shoots bullets duh.. Almost every Huntsman has one"

"So, is it like a crossbow? Because if so I have a one if not then no I've never heard of it before."

Before the girl could answer him again the bell rung signaling the end of the class.

Karbon checked his scroll to see where he was headed next.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Criticisms? Praise? General thoughts? put em' in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

* * *

" Thou who art Undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords... When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know..." Oscar's voice played over in his mind as he traveled to Dr. Ooblecks classroom.

He wasn't quite sure why but it felt nice to hear an old friend's voice even if the two had only known one another for a few minutes Oscar was Karbon's first friend, he also wears the elite knight armour he'd found in the Darkroot garden in honor of his friend.

Before walking into the next classroom Karbon found himself rummaging through his pouch, he saw the white soap-stone Solaire had given him at their first meeting.

Sighing on the nostalgia of the memories he walked into the class the first thing he noticed was a map on the wall behind the teacher that was covered in paper he assumed had notes on them.

"Fantastic you must be the new assistant teacher, Karbon was it?" the green haired man spoke in a fast voice but luckily Karbon was able to understand the man.

"Yes that is my name Dr. might I ask what it is I'll be doing in your class"

"Ah yes, you'll just be sitting back and watching for this lesson so you can find out how I operate with my classes"

Karbon feels a little disappointed about the answer since he didn't do anything in the last class ' _I guess that's just the way things have to be right now until I'm settled in_ ' he thought as the students began rolling in.

He was convinced the room had some sort of time distorting device in it, it had felt like no time at all had passed when he was in the class when the class ended.

'Uh… what's next' he thought looking at his scroll it read 'lunch break' and had directions to the mess hall. Making his way there he bumped into a girl with a dark red hair and green eyes, she apologized multiple times but Karbon only stopped her to apologize back but she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor I didn't mean too I was just distracted!" the girl said as apologetic as possible.

"Don't worry about it...?"

"Pyrrha"

"Pyrrha I was distracted myself, though if I may ask what's distracting you? I might be able to help you."

"Oh, uh it's fine Professor I can take care of it on my own."

"Alright but, I and any of the other teachers can help you if you need it"

The red-headed girl walked off, ' _I wonder what was distracting?_ _but it would be rude to pry so off to eat_ '

He didn't know where to start once he got to the cafeteria. Fries, Hamburgers, Pies, Sausages, Bacon, Salad, Fruit, Pasta, Pizza and numerous other things he'd never heard of before. While looking through all the foods Karbon remembered something fairly important, that he didn't need to eat as an undead it also made him think about the last time he'd actually eaten ' _Last time I consumed food was back before becoming cursed by the Darksign_ '.

He ended up taking a hamburger and sitting down to eat it, it was delicious but as far as hunger went he still didn't need to eat or drink but to keep up appearances he would eat and drink to at least make it look like he was still alive.

Karbon noticed people staring his way after he'd taken his helmet off for the first time in front of people, there were several gasps similar to when he was in class with Port.

A boisterous blonde with very long hair approached him "Hey Teach, you look really good without your helmet on y'know? Ever thought of going without it for a while." she sat down across from him.

' _Purple eyes? that's a new one never seen that before_ ' he thought to himself as his eyes met hers.

"Thank you, and no not really I don't see much point I'd rather be ready to attack at any given moment it beats getting killed because I wasn't ready" he said in a serious tone, the girl was taken back a bit by what he said.

"You don't need to be so serious about it Teach, no one here is going to kill you, plus you talk like your Aura wouldn't save you."

He stared blankly "Aura?"

"Did you just ask me what Aura is? Teach how do you not know I mean you're literally a teacher at a Huntsman academy! No no you're just messing with me or something right?"

He shook his head "No I've never heard of this Aura before"

The girls head made a loud 'thud' as it collided with the table, right after her friends arrived in time to rescue her.

Three of them came one in white, another in red and the last was wearing black, the one in Red spoke up "Yang, stop bothering the teacher" the one in white interrupted her "Yes Yang, don't pester the poor man it's embarrassing enough that you're trying a poor attempt at flirting with him."

"Do not worry girls your friend was only asking me why I didn't take my helmet off but after I told her I've no idea what this 'Aura' thing is she slammed her head into the table" the three stood in silence, the one in white's eye began to twitch furiously, the red one almost fell over with a loud " **WHAT!?** " the one in black just sighed and asked him a question.

"Did you live outside the Kingdoms before coming to teach at Beacon? That's my only conclusion I can come to for you to not know what Aura is"

"Uh.. well after speaking with Professor Port he'd said that where I was from wasn't in any known location on Remnant. Oh, and It's nice to make acquaintances with you all my name is Karbon"

"Carbon?" the four said in unison.

"No, you say it as Kar-bon, it was nice to meet you girls what are your names?"

"Ruby, Weiss, Blake, are you sure yo-Ow! Yang" Blake elbowed Yang's side.

"While I would like to stay and talk I have to go and see Miss Goodwitch before her class." leaving team RWBY alone in the cafeteria he made his way to Goodwitch.

* * *

Miss Goodwitch had about the same response to Karbon not knowing about Aura as the girls, though Goodwitch offered to unlock his Aura.

After chanting something that sounded similar to what you'd say to cast miracles Glynda raised an eyebrow saying "That doesn't seem right?"

"What is it?"

"It would seem there is something blocking me from opening it, though I have no idea what it could be I've never heard of something like this happening before"

"I would warrant that it isn't a good thing?"

"Not particularly but I'll just have to warn my students of this and have them take extra caution."

"You needn't worry about my well being I'm far stronger than I look and at that my armour is very trustworthy" he said with pride to the blonde teacher.

"While I bet you think as much there's the matter that if you do lose an arm fighting a student it becomes my problem."

"I see, I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and I assume that from what you've said I'll be fighting in your class?"

"Yes, after all this is a combat class and no better teacher than experience"

The students began pouring into the stadiums that surrounded the main fighting stage, Karbon noticed the four girls from his lunch break they were sitting next to four other people one of which was the girl with the dark red hair that he'd bumped into.

"Alright Students I assume you've met Mr Karbon today in your other classes so I don't have to introduce him, on to business are there any volunteers to go up against Mr Karbon?" he saw several students hands go up one, in particular, caught his attention, a man in a metal cuirass with a mace that looked like it had no structural integrity.

Funnily enough, Glynda chose him. "Mr Winchester, you'd like to fight Mr Karbon?"

Cardin nodded walking down to the stage before he made it to the stage Goodwitch spoke up again "Mr Karbon doesn't have any Aura students but that does not mean go easy on him more so just be cautious about your attacks I'd rather not have to pick the pieces of the new assistant teacher off the ground and walls."

There were no giggles or laughs at the comment made by her due to how serious she sounded Cardin had even stopped in his tracks for a moment as she had spoken.

"Alright are both combatants ready" the two nodded readying their weapons, Cardin his mace and Karbon with his sword and shield.

"Begin!"

The two men blasted forward towards one another, Cardin going for the first strike to his surprise the knight dodged and shield bashed him staggering the bully for a moment. Cardin spat words under his breath " _bastard_ " Cardin ran forward trying to catch Karbon off guard but it didn't work the knight only rolled to the bully's side slashing his sword at Cardin's abdomen, as the sword collided with the teenager he was sent 10ft across the stage.

This made Cardin angrier than he'd ever been ' _Being beaten by some fool who doesn't even have Aura! What a joke_ ' he thought looking at the screen that showed his being in the yellow nearing the red from just the shield bash and sword slash.

' _Who the hell is this guy to have that kinda strength?_ ' he thought as he made his way to Karbon who stood with his shield raised awaiting the next attack.

He did not expect _**that**_ to happen when his opponents' mace hit his shield blowing the shield to the side and it didn't stop their Cardin smacked his chest with mace next blowing up on impact just the same as it did with the shield.

There were several students looking away from the scene others in utter silence a result of Cardin's anger getting the better of him…

Just five feet from a worn out Cardin laid the corpse of the new teacher, the bully nearly vomited at the site of the corpse it's left arm being shredded and his chest being a big hole that looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to it.

Glynda sighed audibly while shaking her head ' _At least there wasn't a spike in negativity over this_ ' she turned from the stage to the class.

She sighed before speaking "Everyone needs to leave now you have the afternoon of and Mr Winchester would you care to take yourself to Dr. Oobleck and wait for me while I get the Headmaster." the students moved very quickly to get out of the class a few taking second glances at the scene with sickened looks.

Cardin headed for Oobleck's class.

Ozpin stepped into Glynda's classroom with her in tow to see the damage, he was very surprised to see how badly mangled the body was.

"Well, this is far worse than I expected, what could have caused this Glynda? you told me what happened during the fight but it sounded like our latest addition to staff was winning"

"Well before the class started and I was conversing with him he had asked what Aura was because some students had spoken to him about it, and so naturally I explained and attempted to unlock it but when I did it felt as if something heavy and of a dark nature was stopping me from doing so." after five or so more minutes of explaining what had happened she looked to Ozpin.

"While I am saddened by the loss we must move onward but, the students that witnessed the killing will have the next few days off, and on the note of Mr Winchester shall we go and see if he is alright. Before we go I'll call some medical staff over to collect the body and get the groundskeeper to make a grave."

After everything was sorted the Headmaster and Headmistress made their way to Oobleck's class.

* * *

 _Karbon awoke in Lordan again but this time instead of being in the city of gods he was next to the bonfire at Firelink Shrine, the crestfallen warrior was still sitting near it._

 _After walking around what served as the hub of his journey, he found Kingseeker Frampt still where he'd last been and same with Laurentis was sitting on the grass near Frampt._

 _He traveled into the chapel where he'd fought the gargoyles walking all the way to the other side towards Andre, though as he began to head down the stairs to the bonfire everything became a blur as it did he felt something he hadn't felt in a long while, it was the feeling of being reborn after dying the feeling was good in nature but it dawned upon him what that meant for him._

* * *

He awoke yet again but this place was a still sort of new to him, it was his dorm room at Beacon though it felt oddly more homely than it did the last time he was in the room, he looked around and noticed a woman sitting in it she wore dull greens with greys and reds. She also had some kind of mask covering her face, she noticed Karbon speaking to him.

"Hello, Chosen Undead, how fares thy journey?" her voice was soft and calm.

"Uhh… who're you and why are you in my room?"

"I am the fire keeper that has been assigned to this bonfire but it would seem when I arrived that there was no fire to be seen though I felt the feeling of one being emanated from this room and it would seem that it is your room."

"Oh… well, I guess you'll be staying with me then… uhh… do you have a name I'd rather not call you something so dull as fire keeper, at least Anastasia had a name though it was quite the task of finding a way to talk to her with her not having a tongue and all"

* * *

 **AN:**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HAHA I live! but yeah here's the third chapter catch you at the end I suppose.**

* * *

"A name you say?" the nameless Fire-Keeper asked.

"Yes, if you don't have any I suppose I could suggest you one?" the undead said curiously looking at her.

"I have no objections" she stood quietly waiting to see what Karbon could come up with.

"Hmm.. what about Rubellite?" the woman thought about it for a few minutes.

"Yes I like it, I shalt be Rubellite from now onward"

"This feels like it's too easy or like everything's going too fast," He thought aloud getting a raised eyebrow from Rubellite.

"What would make you say that Chosen Undead?" the woman in green asked curiously.

"Uhh… nevermind, anyway seeing as it is night and I'm exhausted from what happened I'm going to sleep" he said as he took off his armour and chainmail shirt leaving him in a set of cloth clothing.

As he laid down on the bed he felt like his fatigue was already disappearing it was great to rest after dying the strain it put on his undead body when he resurrected.

' _Oh, I've just remembered that the people of this Remnant aren't used to the undead curse and age of fire as I have, even that Ozpin said he had never heard of Lordran._ ' this thought wandered his mind while he laid awaiting sleep.

* * *

 _This was_ _ **not**_ _Lordran or Remnant it looked entirely different a small decaying stone brick building stood alone on a hillside next to a bonfire, further past was a large monument._

 _Karbon went and sat at the bonfire, as he sat down it felt like an eternity had passed he watched countless potential undead pass by most likely on the futile journey to link the flame._

 _Amongst the passers-by, he noticed several distinct people, a woman in fancy looking fencing gear with a mask that had a beard she seemed to be looking for someone. Another few people that stuck out were two men, one in a light brown leather set of armour with a man in a dark greyish set also wearing a full face metal mask. The two men were arguing about something when they passed through._

 _He noticed a woman in a green cloak sat near the bonfire, but he didn't say anything to her as she seemed distracted as so many people passed by upgrading their flasks and talking to the woman he felt as if he would only be another annoyance._

 _Karbon decided to explore this little hub it was like a more bustling Firelink Shrine, he talked to a man in green who watched over a large map in a mansion at the back of the hub like area, the building was on the other side of a giant hole in the ground he hadn't noticed when he arrived._

" _It's wondrous isn't it the flames lit up on the map, I'm not sure what makes them appear but It does fill one with a sense of warmth does it not?" the cartographer asked._

 _Karbon hadn't expected the man to speak to him "Ah.. oh yes it does fill me with a rather warm feeling, though I would like to know why or what causes them such as yourself."_

" _Yes quite… "_

* * *

After waking to find that the Fire Keeper was still in the room with him Karbon realized something important he hadn't asked her about why she was really here or if she knew something about his arrival here on Remnant from what he understood in the Doctor's class. There was also the matter of living space for her seeing as she's still a person even if she's a Fire Keeper that doesn't make her any less a human, so find an extra bed for the room or something he'd have to ask.

"So… uh... I forgot to do the smart thing and ask you about if you know you want a bed and/or something to rest/sleep on seeing as I imagine you'll be here for a while and also I wanted to ask you if you know how you ended up here or if you knew how I got here?" Karbon said with a hint of uncertainty in his voice as he got dressed and talked. When he emerged from a rather large room where he was told to put his clothes by Ozpin he found Rubellite sitting on a 'sofa' as he was told it was though it just seems like a cushioned chair for relaxing in why not call it a chair.

"As a Fire Keeper as I am meant to be tending to the flame at all times I don't need sleep, though I would not turn down a living space if you offered me one and I was already of this world I haven't a clue as to how you arrived here" she said standing and moving toward him. He nodded in agreement before searching for the scroll he'd been given, when he found it he went to Ozpin's name and started a call.

"Hello, this is on isn't it I'm not quite sure I understand how these things work yet," Karbon said into the device holding it up to his face.

There was a very long silence before a voice responded to Karbon "Hello, and yes you are using this right don't worry, though might I ask how? Seeing as you were killed yesterday during Miss Goodwitch's combat class" the man on the phone despite sounding confused and intrigued, he looked as calm as he ever did.

"Oh, that. Well it's simple really I'm sure I mentioned the age of fire to you when we meet right or something like that, well Lordran is home to the undead or rather all those who are branded with the dark sign eventually become undead and are taken to the Undead Asylums to go hollow though actually going hollow stems from the lack of faith or ability/ someone's will to continue onward from what I know, anyhow back to the point at hand I'm an Undead from Lordran and that means when I die _again_ I get brought back to the last rested bonfire though this time I was placed in the room you'd given me" Karbon sounded a bit happy as he spurted out what would sound like absolute nonsense to any normal person.

"...right of course and so that's how you were able to come back after Mr. Winchester made mincemeat out of you. I suppose I'm glad you're okay then and I'd like to continue this conversation a little later, perhaps before the day ends and you can tell me more about this Lordran, but for now I would think it best if you came straight to my office and we can discuss something that's coming up after a Dance for the students that's happening at the end of this week. In the meantime I shall try and come up with some sort of excuse for the students." the call ended and Karbon left for the Headmasters office with a quick goodbye to Rubellite.

* * *

After leaving the meeting with Ozpin and the faculty, Karbon headed with Oobleck to his class to start the morning off, while the two made their way there the Dr. had started a conversation up about the Undead from Lordran and was asking about the Darksign.

"So you say that humanity in this land you're from was cursed with this 'Darksign' and it's the reason you can come back from the dead, that's interesting very much so. How is it your people survived from what you mentioned you'd said to the headmaster, because this is a new history for an outsider to hear and naturally it interests me and it's very intriguing on its own with this talk of undead and what sounds like immortality to an extent." the Doctor spoke quite fast as the two walked into the class to prepare.

"Ah, well I'm not quite sure how humanity survived as long as we did though there are some things I do know about it and that is that the legend of the Chosen Undead it was a shamble that the old gods were using in order to guide the undead to their actual deaths and save the age of fire from ending because it is in the age of dark that man is supposed to have the most power so they would send undead like lambs to the slaughter or rather in this case moths to a open flame to forsake their own ends. There was also the matter of the eternal return." Karbon replied as he set his helmet down as he helped the Doc with some sheets.

"Ah, I see then, Eternal Return. Well for humanity in the land that you come from to suffer from a curse because of fake prophecies to fool the masses, and how did you yourself hear of the prophecy?" the green-haired teacher asked curiously.

"An old acquaintance of a kind or rather the reason I'm even here and not still rotting in a cell in the asylum, a man called Oscar of Astora he was one of the many who knew the tale and was freeing the undead on the asylum to see who would be the Chosen Undead though he was killed by the warden of the Asylum a massive demon, but I had found him before he died and he told me of it. I think I remember it if you wish to hear it?" He looked to his coworker who nodded.

"…Thou who art Undead, art chosen In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lord, When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know." Oobleck sat in silence for a moment after hearing it before asking another question.

"That is a bit crypti-" the bell to start the class rang cutting him off.

"I suppose we'll pick this up another time, for now we'll just continue with the class" Oobleck turned to the class as students poured in and began seating themselves with hushed whispers directed at Karbon about him being there after the combat class. There were also a few of the students of that class getting time off to recover after seeing what happened.

The lesson went on with obvious lack of students following Ooblecks lead and whispers of rumors surrounding students that had heard about what Cardin had done to the assistant teacher in the room, who had spent the lesson listening to Oobleck.

Karbon went through the day somewhat excited to have been able to chat about Lordran with Oobleck and going to be able to explain everything he knew and maybe even tell Ozpin about his journey and all the people he meet and he was met with the more than surprised reactions of students who had seen his death which was only normal though some had asked if it was his Semblance then dismissed the notion seeing as he didn't have Aura, the few other more odd students had come to the conclusion that the Headmaster could revive the dead and that the faculty was part of an army of undead that would be used to rule Remnant. Karbon thought it best to keep as far from those students as possible.

* * *

While walking through the library at the school after making sure there weren't any sorcerers or crystal men Karbon was in the process of looking into the brief history of Remnant when he had seen the girl in black from yesterday looking rather haggard, he assumed she was behind on school work with how she was working, though his visit was cut short by a message from Ozpin asking to come to his office to talk about Lordran and the curse he mentioned in the message that Oobleck would be there as well seeing as Karbon had discussed some of it to him already.

After arriving and talking about the aforementioned subjects Ozpin and Oobleck took it up themselves to ask more questions and discuss the intricacies of the undead curse with Karbon, to their dismay he wasn't well informed enough about the curse to give them all the information the asked questions about.

"While we're on the subject of your personal journey throughout this Lordran I wanted to ask exactly what you fought and how you fight it might help me assign you to one of the missions that are scheduled to be after the dance," Ozpin said giving a smile.

"Ah! Well that's fine I don't see not it's not like anything here from what I've faced is anywhere near as strong as some of the things I've faced" and with that he began listing off the enemies he'd faced and explained what they were when the two other men didn't quite understand though it got to a point where they were becoming concerned with what the newest addition to staff had faced, I mean really Demons! That's some kind of sick joke.

"And you say that all of this was held in the kingdom of Lordran, well I'm not sure if I could push my sense of belief as far enough to really think you faced demons. I mean not to say you're lying Karbon but it just sounds quite far-fetched" Oobleck said in a slightly more normal speed for talking.

"That's understandable but it's all true every last bit, though the Demons weren't all bad there were a few that were reasonably nice but it was too late for me to change what had happened when I found out the reason for why one of them was guarding something, poor Quelaag if only I'd known you were protecting your younger sister." the last bit came out in almost a whisper but the two men before him still heard.

Not after long Ozpin took it upon himself to reimburse the room with something less glum.

"I can say with the evidence of your stories and your _unique_ situation I'd say your completely qualified to help on the mission to Mountain Glenn, I trust you have no problem with facing potential human opponents?"

Giving a nod Karbon took that as his chance to leave and go back studying the culture of Remnant or training for the trip he'd be helping on.

Later that evening Karbon found himself training with a weapon he didn't really expect to ever use but found it perfect for the strength training he was doing, the poor trees in the one of the unoccupied courtyard's were being slashed into oblivion by a shirtless Karbon wielding nothing other than a Black Knights greatsword. The thick ebony blade slashed at a tree mercilessly tearing through the bark like nothing and eventually the tree itself was completely slashed in two by a fully drawn backswing.

By that point, Karbon had drawn a few people to watch him swing the massive sword around with a fair amount of ease, of the few people watching him he noticed at some point several left and came back within minutes with their own weapons and began practicing. It had almost made him laugh how easily the children that had joined fell behind only after half an hour had passed though after ten minute breaks they joined in again and stayed with him for three more of the five more hours he was training, only because Glynda had come out and told the students that she admired their enthusiasm but she would rather the school still had trees left by the end of the day.

* * *

Karbon picked up a routine over the week of waking up excruciatingly early and training then getting ready for the day, going to lessons and helping out around the school and at the end of the day he'd train another five hours in various things so he was in top shape for the mission he'd been assigned to help on. During the week he had another meeting with the Headmaster and Oobleck this time it was about the mission and he found that he was helping Oobleck with an unlisted objective of the mission that would have them looking for apparent criminals that were supposedly hiding there.

It seemed odd to him at the time that criminals would want to hid in an abandoned city expansion that was overrun by the Grimm seeing as from what he could tell despite the advancements Remnant had over Lordran it was somehow completely incapable of fending off such weak creatures who apparently hunt and find pray through negative emotion it seemed rather dumb since it would be best for everyone that they were always in good moods, the idea of festivals came to him while he thought about it seeing as people would be happy when there were festivals to distract them from the monsters.

He also noted that while he was researching the history of Remnant that the CCT was quite stupid as well, honestly who thought having a communications system that failed for the whole world when one tower fell was a good idea it just made no sense.

By the time the dance had rolled around Karbon had gained a good amount of muscle and his overall endurance and speed were also a lot better than when he had shown up originally. During the dance, he was there as a chaperone for the students alongside a few other teachers he didn't know.

Midway through the Dance when it had turned to slow music Karbon headed out onto the balcony where he saw a student with blue hair and goggles walking off leaving a blonde boy standing on his own, he decided to head to the other side of the balcony from the boy. He looked over at the blonde and said aloud.

"These suits are a bit stuffy aren't they? Not exactly my style what about you kid?" he pulled on the collar of his suit he'd been given.

The kid turned around from leaning over the rail to sitting on it and sighed giving a half smile to Karbon. "Yeah they are a bit aren't they. Hey, you're a Huntsman, right? What's it like defying the odds and battling the Grimm constantly, do you do it for the glory, to protect others, a promise you know something like that."

Karbon gave it a good mulling over in his head before answering, it was something that had made him once almost go hollow thinking over when we journeyed he never really found quite what it was but maybe he did it to avenge the friends he lost them as fast as he met new people.

"You're Jaune, right? If I'm honest for the longest time I fought simply because surviving just seemed like the best option but I made some good friends along the way though, they're dead now. I sort of fight in honor of their memories I suppose a bit of a promise. I was never good at keeping those though." out of the corner of his eye he spotted the ballroom through the door it music had changed, he decided that it was time to face the music so to speak "Just have a think on that kid it's never too late to rethink your career"

The rest of the evening was uneventful for him aside from one of the teams breaking into synced dancing not much happened, the next day though he was informed that the CCT had been attacked but it was thwarted by a student who had noticed the assailant. But there wasn't much time to dwell on that when he had to get ready for the mission and meet with the Doctor at the airship dock.

Karbon decided that he would change out of his usual armour and change to something a little more befitting of the weapon he was going to use, the Black Knight armour fit well and made him look a little terrifying to the normal person. Though he didn't have the same height as the knights he was six foot six, so there was a little height. The shield and greatsword sat clipped to his back with the strongest straps he found.

About thirty minutes after he'd arrived with Oobleck the students they'd be with showed up and he was sort of surprised as to who it was seeing as he was told they would probably get a second year or older team but, instead there was a distinctly coloured group he'd meet one lunchtime to long after he'd arrived.

They did not seem to share the same surprise it seemed more disappointment than anything else if he had to have a guess.

* * *

 **AN: Yo!**

 **How'd you like the chapter tell me your thoughts, criticisms and what not in the reviews, I'll probably throw up chapter four eventually but until then goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What?! another chapter within a semi-reasonable timeframe! what's going on?!**

 **Well, nothing exactly other than having some extra time but other than that I got nothing. On to the chapter**

* * *

"Uhh..." they definitely were not expecting him and the Doctor.

"C'mon girls we've got what's been turned into a reconesense mission ahead of us and we're two minutes behind schedule" with that the Doctor was off standing next to the Bullhead waiting to leave, that left team RWBY standing a little baffled, Karbon decided to walk to the Bullhead as well though as he got to it he took off the Black Knight helmet and attached it to his belt.

By the time the girls actually got into the Bullhead and they were on their way to Mountain Glenn Oobleck went over the mission objective and the unlisted objective, which they happened to know about for whatever reason already. That left him sitting with his feet dangling out the door. Yang came over to where he was sitting when the pilots were looking for a good spot to land and asked him a question.

"Hey, teach What's with the new armour and matching weapons? Wasn't your other gear fine?" he began standing to step off when he answered her.

"Oh, nothing was wrong with it I just decided to change to something that covered me in more armour" and with that he stepped off hitting the ground with enough weight to crack the pavement with a loud _thump._

/-/

On the other end of Remnant, a black dragon roared and screeched as it incinerated hundreds of Grimm with its black flame, the landscape around it barren and destroyed except for a lone dark tower in the distance. The singular eye locked onto the tower, the Dragons wings flapped furiously as it sped up soaring through the Grimmlands like a jet. The eye of the Dragon stared directly into the wide-eyed pale woman standing in a room of the tower.

Black Dragon Kalameet tore through the tower blasting it with his abyssal black flames, they engulfed the tower and its inhabitants as the building collapsed onto itself. The Grimm of the nearby area rushing towards the tower in an attempt to fight the Black Dragon they reach the flaming wreak only to blasted as well. The black flames burned on as more and more Grimm showed up to face the beast of calamity, hours passed as Kalameet torched the surrounding area and Grimm though when the flames eventually died down and the ground charred black the dragon nested itself in the ruins of the tower and it closed its eye to slumber without interruption.

/-/

Karbon scratched the back of his head as he watched RWBY set up camp in an abandoned building they'd found. _I feel something familiar, like a presence one that wasn't here before, hm. I wonder what's giving me this feeling? Surely it's not the fire reminding me of the bonfires of Lordran? I wond-_ suddenly drawn from his thoughts to the girls below the rafter he sat on Karbon listened to their conversation about their answers to what his colleague had asked them all earlier in the day.

He hummed a lulling tune he remembered hearing sometime after he'd arrived at Lordran, the tune was a nameless song by right of his memory as he'd forgotten what it was called though he thought to himself _Nameless Song sounds fitting._ The tune whispered its way through the campsite they had as Karbon checked over his equipment and looked through his satchel to see if he'd lost anything since coming to Remnant. He hadn't lost anything though he took some more time to reflect on what had happened as a general.

 _I may not be able to remember my life before being cursed but that doesn't really matter in the end does it? After all I spent so long rotting in the asylum before Oscar dropped a key into my cell, heh, it's almost funny really he saved my life because of some stupid riddle passed down his family and I wish he'd let me save him when he'd given me the Estus flask the moron had been so hellbent on the idea of that being his end and me going on without him…_ Something caught his attention stopping his train of thought, he pulled out binoculars and took a closer look all he found was a Beowolf, as he was placing the binoculars back in his satchel he watched the small dog Ruby had brought with her trot to the other side of the building and relieve itself.

As the dog walked back to lay with Ruby it looked up to him for a moment then it laid with its owner.

Karbon enjoyed the time he had to himself as he waited the night to pass, though he'd have wished the fire was truly like those of Lordran and allowed time to pass quickly but the further from the fire to an extent the time moved slower than that of someone sat right next to it, or at least that had been what the warrior at Firelink had once told him when he had asked why he say where he did. It didn't take him long to understand why he did as his journey continued and he valued the idea more and more, the idea that time moves on without you. About an hour after midnight while Karbon was keeping an eye on Yang as she was on watch the dog got up again this time it woke Ruby and made her follow it as it left the building, Karbon got up and followed carefully keeping an eye on them, after relieving itself again Ruby made a remark about the dog being able to do it literally anywhere here seeing as they were in a ruins. _That makes two of us thinking that after all, it did it earlier on the other end of the building why did it feel the need to go out here?_ Karbon noticed something out of the corner of his eye, it was two people dressed the same in white, grey and black with white masks with red highlights.

 _That definitely doesn't look suspicious out in the middle of the ruins… maybe the dog smelt their scent and wanted Ruby to find them? Or get her to tell the others?_ He watched on as Ruby noticed them and proceed to follow them slowly, he noticed they seemed to be walking aimlessly before he went to turn and leave he heard a cracking noise similar to what he'd heard when he hit the ground after jumping from their transport. Looking back there was an enormous crack under Ruby and his eyes widened he acted without thought and dashed across the road to her and shoved her out of the way. The weight of his gear must have been too much as the ground gave way entirely under him after Ruby hit the other side with a high pitched squeal. Hitting the ground back first Karbon was immediately winded and proceed to go through two floors of the building he hit, pulling his helmet off he coughed blood getting an iron tang in his mouth as he lay on his back reaching for his Estus.

After drinking from the flask he sat up with a pained sigh "I really want to never do that ever again" sitting up he wiped his face and put his helmet back on.

Voices came from a few levels above him as he stood and unhooked his sword and shield, looking back up to the massive hole in the floors of the building he'd hit and the gaping maw that had given way under him, it looked as though Ruby, though barely visible, was standing near the edge looking down upon him from what he could make out she was panicking. Looking around it didn't seem as though it would be easy to get back up so he continued his way down the building without the falling through floors part.

Reaching the bottom he was greeted by more people in the white, grey and black. They ordered him to say why he was there and who he was threatening him with death by their firing line, they may not have been able to see his face through the helmet but he could see how absolutely terrified they were of his appearance a few of the six that stood in front of him were shaking and their eyes wide, their eyes only got wider as he moved to put his shield away and two hand his greatsword. The massive charred black blade didn't cut right through the White Fang members immediately like he thought it should have but instead winded them and sent them back a few feet onto their backs. Karbons eyes narrowed _Is this what Aura can do? I guess I'll just have to swing at full strength from now on._ The White Fang scooted away from him before standing and breaking into a full sprint while yelling about him being a demon.

 _Well, that was anticlimactic_ he sighed. He'd have hoped people capable of taking a hit from the Black Knight Greatsword would be more willing to fight him, _seeing as they've left me alone I imagine Ruby told the Dr. and I should be able to call them on the scroll._ A repetitive tune played as he called Oobleck, it went on for a minute or so before it cut out and a message appeared 'Unable to make the call with current connection' _That idea got shot down pretty quickly, didn't it. Sometimes I feel as though my life is a story for someones twisted amusement._ Karbon decided to walk around though leaning toward the direction the White Fang had gone off in. It wasn't particularly long before he found them again though not the same ones he saw a large group loading crates onto a train and a man wearing a white coat with a black hat and orange hair ordering them around.

The orange haired man was going off at the Faunus, "Hurry it up you miserable sods! I don't know what this 'Black Demon' is but from what I got out of your friends I'm sure as hell not staying around to find out. Move! Move! Useless animals" Roman whispered the last part, walking toward the front of the train he motioned to some of the White Fang "Get your heads out of your arses and get this Dust on board already we're leaving early"

 _Well, I wouldn't say I'm a 'Black Demon' more a Black Knight than anything else._ Karbon slowly made his way around the building he was using as cover and moved closer to the train, as he got closer he noticed a lot of rubble on the ground from the surrounding ruins while sneaking his way over there was a large explosion on the other end of the area and as soon as the smoke cleared Team RWBY and his colleague came running toward the train. Roman went wide-eyed and yelled "For fuck sake, you people are here now too! First a 'demon' and now you lot it's like I'm a magnet for weird annoyances!" he raised Melodic Cudgel and fired, the shot hit just in front of where the Red Reaper was running toward. Roman turned as he heard very heavy footfalls from behind him, as he turned he saw what he could only think the animals would call 'Black Demon'. The thing charged him with a low sounding roar, he jumped backwards as a enormous blade came down on where he was just standing the blade sunk at least four or five inches into the ground, now normally he would have assumed that the sword was not coming out of the ground after going so far in but this wasn't normally and about as soon as it hit the ground it was wrenched out.

Roman did the only sane thing he had left he could do. He ran for his life. The train started with a heavy grumbling before slowly building up speed not before long it was off at full speed.

/-/

Ozpin was sat at his desk drinking coffee going over what he and Bart discussed with Karbon about, he also had a video up on his terminal and the more he thought over what Karbon had described the Demons he faced as the more worried Ozpin got about the minute and a half long clip he was sent by Qrow, the clip featured a few of the Demons that Karbon had called 'Taurus Demons' and four or so of the type he'd called 'Capra Demons'. The Demons were attacking a town and there were Grimm there attacking as well though the Grimm didn't get very far as the Demons decimated them with little effort, the clip cut out with a muffled "What the _fuck_ ". Ozpin couldn't blame Qrow for swearing all he could do was watch as these well… Demons destroy a town and treat the Grimm like they were as much a problem as the people in the town.

Sighing he stood and walked to the window looking out over the city when he heard a thunderous far off sounding boom followed by a plume of smoke coming from the city.

Ozpin calmly walked back to his desk and sat down, he proceeded to call Glynda and inform her of an attack on the city and get any senior students they had to the city to help while he called for any Huntsman in the area to help immediately, as he sent the final message he noticed James' ships heading toward the city.

/-/

Karbon felt his back slam into stone with enough force that it would have killed any normal human, crimson liquid flew from his mouth as he began pushing himself up only to crumble back with a scream of pain, he looked down to where the pain was coming from and his arm was snapped in several places and was also bent backwards with a metal spike of some kind through it. The blood pooling around him only grew as he tried to reach for his Estus with his good hand, before drinking he yanked the metal out, taking a big swig from the flask he sat up and noticed his helmet was gone and looking around him the once train car now dismantled and missing parts had his sword through a wall that was bent outward towards where he heard shouting.

As he stood he stretched and moved his once wrecked arm making sure the Estus did it's work, walking out he grasped the handle of the greatsword and dragged it out of the metal it was stuck in. The blade scrapped across concrete as he walked out and lifted the sword up and rested it on his shoulder, his left hand gripped his jaw and pushed his head, either way, making his neck click letting a sigh escape him. His greyish graphite hair got pushed back as he ran a hand through his hair while walking toward where he heard gunfire and saw Grimm running to. Arriving at the scene he found team RWBY was surrounded and Grimm on all angles, before he went to head down to help he noticed the help from above that was coming and decided to clean up any that might come his way, something caught his eye as he turned his gaze from the airships to RWBY there was a small group of 3 people on a building nearby. Karbon's eyes narrowed. _I would have thought any Huntsman would be helping, so why are they watching?_

Not after too long robots began to drop from ships and kill Grimm alongside some Huntsman that had shown up, leaving Karbon to let them fight while he headed to the team and his colleague who was fighting some of the remaining Grimm. Team RWBY were talking amongst themselves when he walked up and slotted his sword onto his back with a metallic _shink._ The girls turned and said there hellos before continuing on, Oobleck got his attention and asked if he was okay and the two held a conversation until they went to head back to the academy. Karbon saw his reflection on the way and his eyes widened when he saw that half his face was covered in blood as well as there being some dried around his mouth though he quickly wiped it away. _Why didn't anyone mention the large amount of blood on my face?! That seems as though it should warrant concern._

When they got back to the school he and Bartholomew made their way to the Headmasters office to report their findings and the mission as a whole though Bart did most of the talking until Karbon told them what happened to him. Karbon watched as his green haired senior left the office leaving him with Ozpin as he had asked to talk to him privately.

"Thank you for staying behind to talk with me Karbon"

"No problem Ozpin, is there something the matter?"

"Hm, yes there is it would seem there's something that is a matter I find only you would be capable of handling. There is something attacking some smaller settlements that are quite far from Vale and they would seem to be as you described some of the Demons you once fought"

"Oh..." was the only response Karbon could muster as his mind raced at a million miles an hour trying to figure out _how?_ The Demons of Izalith had appeared here. _Unless my theory about time travel was right? And these are just some remnants of Izalith that survived. I suppose a planet being named 'Remnant' makes sense if it's what's left after so many years._ His crazy theories aside Ozpin began talking again.

"And because your the only person who would be qualified per say I would like you to go and take care of them and report back to me with any findings on why or how they got to Remnant. Seeing as you just got back though depending on how your feeling you could stay at Beacon for a few more days to rest up before leaving, oh and before I forget a contact of mine will be meeting you when you get there, so what do you want to do?"

"I take some time to rest but I will be ready to leave tomorrow"

After the two finished their conversation Ozpin went back to work before getting a call from the council and Karbon went back to his room to prepare anything he might want. Whilst going through his satchel he did find his helmet, though he did get a fright from Rubellite when he was changing out of his armour it as though she just appeared he didn't notice her till he thought that he hadn't seen her since he got back, but he shrugged it off and talked to her while he had the chance and bounced some ideas about his appearance here off her though she seemed indifferent about it though said she would keep an eye out and look into anything she thought might give answers, he thanked her for the offer and eventually he went to sleep. Unlike some of the other times he'd slept, he didn't get transported to some place but instead woke up the next morning without remembering his dream and was yet again he wasn't paying much attention right before he left for Ozpin's office and Rubellite seemed to just appear.

An hour after talking with Ozpin he was on his way to some rural area to meet with Ozpin's contact who had been told he was coming, the meeting spot was going to be a tavern for whatever reason that Karbon couldn't figure out. The Bullhead that dropped him off landed about twenty odd minutes away from the village. The settlement was pretty dull looking when he got there though there were some amount of spark still left in the men he talked to at the gate before heading in, the guards had mentioned to him the villages name 'Ikkai' he thought the way it was pronounced was similar to the language of some of the things he had seen come from the east like the Uchigatana and the other swords like it.

The tavern was quiet as he walked in, he got a few stares from the patrons, the bartender gave him a nod when he sat down and leaned his sword up against the wall. The man he sat next to was about middle-aged, had a grey shirt a short red cloak and black hair that was slicked back he also had an odd sword on horizontally across his lower back. The man was face down on the bar with a glass half full in hand, he grumbled nonsense to himself. The bartender asked Karbon if he wanted something to drink but he declined and said he was just waiting for someone.

The man next to him lifted his head after Karbon replied and looked him up and down before speaking.

"Well… Ozpin's description was definitely apt, I assume you're the one he wants me to show the _things_ that I found? I'm Qrow by the way what was your name?" Qrow drunk the last of his drink in one go after speaking.

"Oh! Ah.. yeah I guess I am, Nice to meet you Qrow."

* * *

 **AN: Yo! looks like you made it to the end and didn't hurt yourself trying to get past my bad writing and at that, you managed to read this AN. N-not that I didn't think you couldn't do it or anything B-baka! enough with the Tsundere act anyhow thanks for reading I'll have another chapter up eventually.**

 **Criticisms Praise and whatever else you deem necessary?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey what's up everyone? With this update to the story, I'd like to credit the artist whose art I'm using for my story right now and they are "** Toraji **" their art is on a site called "ArtStation".**

With that out of the way you can read the chapter.

* * *

A month went by without much happening since Karbon met with Qrow and they went to the town that got attacked. When he was taken to where the Demons had last attacked, they managed to run into a Capra and take care of it and Karbon confirmed for Qrow what the Demons were exactly and naturally Qrows response was about what you would expect from anyone who had just fought what could only be called a Demon and then having it confirmed. He wasn't pleased. When it came time for Qrow to leave and report to Ozpin he offhandedly mentioned the Vytal Festival to Karbon and mentioned he was probably going to cheer on his nieces, when Karbon asked who they were and found out he told Qrow he'd meet them, from there the small talk between the two continued and eventually Qrow left leaving Karbon to hunt down the source of where the Izalith demons was.

A bit over a week after Qrow left, Karbon got a message to meet Ozpin in Mistral and a few days after that his scroll couldn't make calls to Ozpin and on top of that he could barely make short distance calls. He hadn't made any progress as to what was happening with the Izalith Demons but after getting some directions to Mistral from a town he ended up in, he caught a train from the town to the docks on the edge of the continent and it took him a week or so to get to Anima. It was another week before he got to Mistral's capital which also happened to be named Mistral. By the time he got there he got a message from Qrow saying they wouldn't be in Mistral for a while and that Karbon should just find a place to stay and then continue the search from there. Rubellite showed up occasionally to discuss things with him as well. Time flew by as he worked but still it yielded no results.

One day while Karbon was out in the wilds of Mistral he was attacked by some bandits, though the bandits didn't fare well at all after being bisected by his sword. They did moan about "Raven will get you the Branwen tribe is the most powerful" before they died but honestly he didn't care and how could he when right after that he was attacked by a Hollow Tower Knight and some hollows, he was ecstatic about it as it meant he might be on the right track to figuring things out but he was also concerned for the fact that the hollows were now on Remnant as well.

After returning from another day of searching Karbon was disappointed about the results of nothing again, he hadn't seen anything since the Hollow incident. He _had_ been following a rumor about a Dragon as well, it's description was unlike the few he'd fought before but it was still a lead. Looking around the house, it was as empty feeling as usual. The house he got was part of some Beacon thing for when the Headmaster or other staff coming to talk with Haven Academy for whatever reason. The building itself was two story and quite large it was probably a similar size to the "inside" part Firelink the property was quite big as well.

After taking off his armour he set it down in a back room he'd been using for storage and left his sword and shield there with it. During his time in Mistral he picked up some new clothes and stuff for wearing under his armour, the clothes were several pairs of white and black t-shirts and dark blue pants with brown boots, the Under Armour clothing was a long-sleeved black shirt and grey pants. All paid fully for, by Beacon, he was definitely glad he didn't need to pay for the stuff seeing as he barely had any money from when the school had paid him last which was lucky for him before it had a temporary shutdown.

He wasn't sure what was up with the temporary shutdown seeing as it was only Grimm and a school full of people trained to fight them should be capable of fighting them no problem but apparently they couldn't. He honestly thought about going back to the academy and fighting them himself but decided against it with the possibility of more things from Lordran showing up, it frightened him to think that maybe a Dragon or something on the same level as Ceaseless Discharge would show up, those are thing he'd hope this world never have to experience.

/-/

One day when Karbon was at the house training in a large room on the bottom floor that opened out onto a terrace, someone knocked on the door, now he'd been on and off living there for six going on seven months and at no point had _anyone_ ever even so much as drop by, so his reaction was one of skepticism before going to the door with an eyebrow raised it wasn't like he was expecting anyone aside from Qrow and Ozpin maybe one of the other academy teachers. ' _I guess it has been a long time since Qrow sent me that message, maybe it's him?_ ' walking over to the door he opened it and to his surprise it was Qrow… and some kids? No, taking a second look it was Ruby from team RWBY and most of team JNPR from what he remembered anyway.

"Hey Qrow, this was a little longer than I expected you to take, huh." Karbon moved aside letting them in, as he did he told them where everything was.

"Eh… I did say we'd be a while it's not like I ever said when exactly, oh and the brats are staying with us, and before you ask no Ozpin isn't with us we should be seeing him soon anyway." Qrow popped back the lid on his flask taking a swig before giving Karbon the once over again and with a laugh, he spoke "Can't say I disapprove of the outfit change, I was wondering if you ever took that demonic armour off… though on the note of Demonic we did have a run in with some of our good friends like the one we fought last time we worked together." Karbon's eyes narrowed at the statement, his mind got to work trying to figure out what it could mean as for where they were.

"Hm, Damn that sucks. We don't know how many of them there are or where they're coming from and on top of that I got attacked by some Hollows a little while back and recently found and fought some Basilisks. This isn't good at all." Qrow looked at Karbon funny for a moment then Karbon explained "they're frog like I suppose you'd say and they have giant eyes that are fake they act like deterrents and on top of that they have a breath capable of cursing and petrifying people, oh as for reference they are about the size of a very large dog"

"Right… well, I guess I'll keep an eye out for those then."

"Keep an eye out for what Uncle Qrow?"

"The boogie-man kiddo and this one'll petrify you" it was Karbons turn to look at Qrow funny as he thought it necessary to tell all of them about it so they could watch out for them but if Qrow seemed to want to keep it secret then he was fine with it for now. Drawn from thought Karbon looked to Ruby as she said his name, now the rest of them were here as well. Ruby repeated her question.

"Mr. Karbon, Uncle Qrow said you'd explain to us what something that attacked us while we were traveling was? It was a ten foot tall monster with a skull head and wielded a machete"

Sighing he got to work explaining the Demons, he spent the next hour explaining the Izalith demons to everyone before they went off to sleep and/or rest seeing as they had been traveling for so long, after they all went to do there own things Karbon went back to doing what he was before they showed up, once down there he grabbed his sword from where he left it against a wall and began training himself.

/-/

Haven Academy was barren and quiet as Qrow, Karbon, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren walked through the school towards the Headmasters office. Qrow seemed paranoid from what Karbon could tell as they got closer to their destination, Qrow got more paranoid after Karbon mentioned there having been students around the last time he visited a month or so earlier. When the group arrived at the double door leading into the Headmasters office Qrow went to kick the door in when Karbon stopped him and shook his head with a confused look as he knocked on the door and called Lionhearts name, who in turn replied with 'come in', Lionheart greeted the group before Qrow butted in and asked about the empty school and from there went off on a conversation Karbon was only half listening to as he took in the sights of the office, the warm hue of colours was nice on the eyes as he looked around and noticed how filled the crawl space. Out of the corner of his eye, Karbon noticed Qrow begin to get more heated over the conversation leading to him throwing items off the desk and yelling.

Karbon's thoughts on all this 'Maiden' business and 'relics' was just so stupid to him he honestly couldn't see the point in it when anyone could pick up a staff and get a spell scroll then start casting spells capable of leveling any playing field so long as they had the intelligence for it, which reminded him that Big Hat Logan had, the last time they talked, said something to him about crystal magic and he wondered if he'd ever see to learning magic from the sage. Not after too long he was drawn from his thoughts as the group he'd come in with seemed to be leaving and he followed suit heading back to the house to get ready for another trip to find anything relative to Lordran.

The next day was looking up for Karbon when he was out in Mistral's streets looking for rumors, he came across a common one about a small castle appeared in Vacuo near the border to Vale, the castle was made of iron and stone and from what had been said was sunken into a massive lava lake. The Bullhead ride to near where the castle resided was about 8-12 hours of flying a day and the whole trip was about a week, Qrow had been slightly annoyed by Karbon's out of nowhere trip but he managed to convince him that it had something to do with the Izalith Demons, and so here he was at the edge of a lava lake that held an iron and stone castle. There was a large stone bridge that came out from one of the sides, Karbon noticed a large iron bull-man standing in the background and there was also a large demon that looked alike to the statue wading through the lake near it.

Getting to about the middle of the bridge Karbon looked around after he heard footsteps closing in on him, when the person who owned said footsteps appeared a flash of flames shot passed him, he dodged to the side as a familiar woman's body atop a large arachnid ran toward where he was. His eyes widened as Quelaag swung her fury sword at him, he stumbled around away from her attacks.

"Q-Quelaag! AH! Quelaag! I'm not going to kill you and I don't want to fight you I'm a Chaos Servant I help the Fair Lady collect humanity! AH! Please stop this Quelaag I don't want to fight you!" Karbon only blocked and dodged the attacks coming his way until the Drider in front of him stopped and looked at him, brushing the hair out her eye and pointing the sword she held at him, Karbon, in turn, put down his sword and shield as well as taking his helmet off and clipping it to his belt.

" **Hm** **は、私は人間を覚えてください** " Karbon held out his hand and asked her to wait a moment, he put a bronze-ish copper like ring on that had gold engravings on it. "Could you start again now please?" she sighed rolling her eyes and began again.

"Hm, I remember you, Human, you're the one that came into our home and attacked me just so you could ring a bell! Because it was apart of some made up nonsense. I have no reason to trust you after you killed me and now you say you are in a pact to help my Sister! I sense no lie in your words but you need choose them wisely otherwise _I will kill you until you hollow_ " She emphasized her last words with a flurry of her sword.

"A-ah r-right… I wasn't lying about the Fair Lady though I am a Servant of hers, it happened after I found Eingyi and I asked him about her and he told me about the situation. I felt like a more of a monster than any of those I'd fought for having killed you, after hearing what he said, who was only protecting their sickly sister" Karbons words became sullen as he talked "I'm honestly glad I've found you and I can apologize for what I did"

"Yet again your words have no ill intent and you seem fully sincere about this..."

/-/

2 hours later after Quelaag decided to at least listen to Karbon and he explained where they were and how they might not be in Lordan/Izalith, she had already guessed as much and asked him what he knew of this 'new world' he told her about what he'd learned in his time. The two were making their way through the castle on the lava fighting off knights that had katanas and were as tall as Quelaag herself. They did end up fighting a construct that seemed to be designed off a demon, it fought with a sword and ignited itself with a flame bursting from its chest. It didn't take them long to take it down especially when Quelaag melted the iron demon with her arachnid's lava, after that they scaled through a maze of a place that led to a stone platform out on the lava where the giant demon Karbon had spotted when he showed up earlier, the demon fell pretty quickly to Karbon and Quelaag's teamwork- or well Quelaag killing it after Karbon made good at being a distraction.

The two started walking together toward the Vale after Karbon suggested they head that way, she accepted it, they managed to get about a two or three kilometers away from the iron castle when they were attacked by two stone Gargoyles one with a halberd and shield as well as an axe tail and the other had a similar halberd but no tail. Quelaag fought the one with a tail and Karbon the one without. When they finished them Karbon noticed how familiar they looked, it got him thinking about the rumor he'd heard a while back about a dragon, it made him feel uneasy about his whole ordeal.

Several hours down the road Karbon's thoughts began to wonder "I wonder if..." Karbon mumbled under his breath as they walked, Quelaag picked up on the rambling "What is it you wonder Human?" He stumbled a little not expecting her to hear him.

"Oh, ah… right well, I was just thinking about if any of the people I met in Lordran would be here now as well seeing as there is been so many other things from it… though I'm not sure about that castle it wasn't anything like the ones in Lordran"

Quelaag dismissed his comment and turned to the path they were walking down. As they continued and it got darker they traveled through the night, the shattered Moon's glow shone brightly as the stars around it help illuminate the sky. Quelaag thought to herself about what Karbon had said about his friends being here on Remnant, she thought about her sister and wondered if she was here or if she was back in Izalith with her servant Kirk. a somber look crossed her face for a moment as she thought of her and being able to see her again. Laag looked to the Human she was traveling with and wondered why he seemed so at ease around her as though he knew her like a comrade of some kind. She supposed it had to do with the fact that they were in similar situations and they have the same goal of getting back to Lordran, so she might see her sister and her guess at why he was doing it was he wanted to see his friends.

As the sun rose and the world began to wake once more the two were approaching a settlement that had smoke coming from it, black furred animals with white bone armour plating came out of the city and rushed the two only for the Drider to eviscerate the animals leaving them to dissipate. Karbon cleared his throat as he put his helmet on "I've fought these beats before and they were like swinging a sword at a tree with how easy they are to predict in a fight they aren't very strong either as you just demonstrated, so this shouldn't take long to clear, also if the city is empty before be continue onward I'd like to see if there are any maps about to help us." with that Quelaag set off to fight on one side of the small village and Karbon did the other.

As he made his way through the easily disposed Grimm Karbon decided to change his weapon of choice up and started using the normal Black Knight Sword, after all the training and battles he'd done with the Black Knight Greatsword using the normal sword was like swinging a metal pipe with how light it was in comparison for him.

* * *

 **AN: Hello again, so just as a message from me to any of you all reading this I'd like to thank you for reading this story your own reason being one like these or entirely different: You read it because it's one of the few DSxRWBY stories we have or maybe you keep reading it because you generally enjoy it and lastly you read it because of how bad you think it is and you want to see how bad it gets. Regardless of your reason thank you for reading this.**

 **Now that I've thanked you I'd ask you the usual Criticisms, Praise or insults? review to give me your thoughts or maybe questions on things you might not understand from what happened. Anyway catch you lot later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

* * *

Slashing through several Grimm Karbon rounded a corner hearing sounds of combat, as he got close enough to see what was happening he saw a man wearing an oddly familiar fencing outfit with a bearded face on a mask covering the persons face. He could make out a long blonde braid of hair as he watched the person fight with the utmost finesse, watching the man fight was like watching running water with how fluid and smooth his movements were. Karbon was mesmerized by the person before him. A bear Grimm roared from behind Karbon drawing the attention of the fluid fencer and causing Karbon to dive to the side of a house he was stood next to. Recovering the fencer went back to fighting their opponent, Karbon got up from diving and charged the large Bear like creature. His Ebony blade embedded itself in the Grimm getting a pained roar in response followed up by a claw slashing out and knocking Karbon over pulling his sword with him. The Grimm dissipated as the blade left it.

The fencer moved after finishing their fight heading to Karbon and raised a sword towards his throat as he was standing up. The fencer spoke with a feminine voice Karbon didn't expect.

"Why're you here? And why were you watching me?" the blade inched closer to Karbon.

"I-a-uh- I was travelling with someone and we noticed this town was on fire so we headed here to check it out and the reason I was watching was it's been a while since I last saw someone fight so fluidly" the Fencer seemed to look over him before lowering the sword from his face and adjusting her shield before turning to the dissipating monsters.

"Hm, What's your name?" the fencer asked while doing something to her mask that Karbon couldn't see.

"It's Karbon what's yours?" he asked after standing back up and pulled his pouch out and dropped his helmet into it before walking towards the masked fencer.

"It's unimportant at this point in time, how about we go and meet up with this companion of yours and talk more then." she moved off toward the village centre that was nearby to where they were.

Sighing Karbon followed suit, running a hand through his hair he caught up to the fencer and jogged alongside her. The two ran through the streets of the village, passing houses that reminded Karbon of the ones he'd vaguely remembered from his birthplace. The buildings were mainly stone-brick, with shingle and tiled roofs as well as wood plank doors and windows with a cross-shaped frame. He'd have felt nostalgic if he actually remembered more about when he was a child and if he wasn't in the middle of doing something.

The centre of the village was a large garden like area with a big water fountain in the middle of a set of pathways that went through grass areas covered in Kuroyuri flowers and Roses as well as having large Sakura trees on the corners of the garden with a few spread out around the fountain and flower patches. Though there were Grimm running across the garden to get to the fencer and Karbon, Karbon rushed forward and heaved his sword through the Grimm clearing a path for the Masked fighter with him. She went past him and began weaving through the Grimm with finesse as she cut them down with a little trouble causing her to get slightly thrown off before her fatigue started showing, but she recovered before Karbon got to see it. She was panting after killing the Grimm and her breathing became more drawn out as she tried to catch her breath.

Karbon on the other side of the gardens noticed the fencer's state and clipped his shield to his back before walking over to her, as he did she tried to act as though she wasn't as bad off as she was, Karbon sighed putting his left arm under her right and around her back supporting her. She seemed too tired to muster any sort of fight against him as he guided her to where he'd last seen Quelaag. As the two started to walk Karbon looked back to the gardens ' _Must've been beautiful before the attack_ ' the grass was covered in dirt and looked like an explosion hit it, the trees looked like they had either been set on fire or knocked over though one still stood among the fallen with its pink leaves flowing about in the wind.

Karbon heard Quelaag before they saw her, as she made remarks about how her foes were insignificant ants. Quelaag took a few seconds to glance over the newest member of their little group before turning to Karbon.

"Human, the maps you were looking for did you find them?"

"Uh… no, I didn't get a chance to if you give me a moment I can go and look for them."

The fencer still on Karbons shoulder moved slightly adjusting herself before speaking.

"What is it you are looking for? I may be of some assistance as I was living here for a short amount of time, as it was abandoned."

Karbon turned to her for a moment with a confused look before realising that the fencer couldn't understand Quelaag.

"Oh! Uh sorry, I forgot you don't have the ring to allow one to understand Izalithic. Again sorry about that uh Quelaag was asking if I found any maps as I had said before we came into the town I wanted to try to find some maps of the local area."

"Hm, very well I know of a building that housed a fair few maps, it might have been a cartographer's home beforehand." after she spoke she uncoupled her arm from Karbons and stood up straight, her breathing was under control and she brushed her fatigue off. Karbon straightened up as well from being hunched over.

"Alright then, if you would be so kind as to direct me there that would be great, and we can leave right after I get the maps."

After a few minutes, the two were at the building mentioned, it only took a few more minutes for Karbon to find a map of the continent and a few maps of the area. He looked over them as they made their way back to where Quelaag was waiting idly for them. Taking in one last look at the town and feeling slightly nostalgic about the look of it Karbon turned away and started walking to catch up with the Drider who'd already started walking, though the masked woman was only slightly ahead of him as though she was waiting.

The road was barren of people as it had been the last while they were travelling but now it seemed especially so.

Lucatiel wasn't quite sure what to make of her new travelling companions, whilst she was greatful for Karbon, the man who seemed to be kind and willing to help for no particular reason other than just for the sake of it, she also noted he was quite tall at least a head or two taller than her. His worn charred black armour seemed like it had seen more battles then she would ever want to have to fight in. For the most part, she liked him he was friendly enough and seemed to be a good swordsman.

Quelaag. Now She wasn't exactly normal though anything they had seen on their journey hadn't been normal she also spoke a language that somehow Karbon could understand and she didn't seem particularly fond of people from what Lucatiel had gathered about her. She wasn't sure what the nature of the relationship was between Karbon and Quelaag but it seemed to be one of mutual understanding. It didn't bother her much that she couldn't understand Quelaag as she was content with having it translated to her.

She hadn't noticed it but for a few days but Lucatiel was unconsciously walking at the same pace as Karbon, she only noticed it when she realized he walked a fair amount slower then Quelaag, he walked like he wasn't in any sort of rush or like he was always thinking. It was something she picked up on near immediately was that he seemed lost in thought and would often at random times just ask questions out of the blue. Though on about the fifth day she'd been travelling with them she realised she'd never even given them her name. They were all stopped for a few minutes to break when she decided to tell them.

"Karbon, I seem to have forgotten to mention something and now that I think about it I would prefer you know one and not later as I would hope in these travels that if you take anything away from me it would be that you remember my name. It's Lucatiel."

" _Remember my name for I may not…"_

 _8888_

A man made an 'omph' noise as he sat down to watch the daily news in his living room. Flicking to the right channel a few minutes of ads played for things he rolled his eyes at, eventually it got the news, it opened up with the hosts going over what they were going to talk about and the man wasn't particularly bothered until they made mention of "monstrosities worse then the Grimm" came up as a topic.

Towards the end of the broadcast, they got to the segment that had caught the man's attention.

"With this next segment, we would say that parents live discretion is advised over the image and stories we are about to show as people are likely to find them disturbing."

After a few seconds of what looked like the two hosts taking time to come to terms with the things, they were reading off the teleprompter.

"Over the last several months there have been many reports to authorities and to Huntsman about monstrosities appearing all across Remnant killing people and Grimm alike. They've even been seen killing of each other. These monsters are more powerful and more terrifying than any Grimm that has ever been observed, we have a small clip and a few images to show to you as well before we continue. "

The clip was of an Enormous wolf with a just as big sword in its mouth standing guard of what seemed to be a gravestone with weapons littered around. The wolf was fighting off what seemed to be 7ft+ tall mushroom people as well as large slow moving stone men covered in moss. The clip ended with the wolf killing the attackers. After that two images went on the screen of different villages that seemed to have been destroyed and with a blurry looking charred black armoured Knight fighting in one and then in another that same Knight with an enormous spider with the top half of a woman above the spiders head.

"We've no idea what these things are or where they came from, one of the biggest things Authorities and Huntsman are saying is under no instance is anyone to try and contact or even approach these monsters as no one has any idea what they might do or if they're capable of talking in general and so the risk of injury or death is too high." with that the segment was over and the reporters moved on to the final topic and so with that the man turned his TV off and sighed heavily.

' _Has the world so much so gone to shit? First, Beacon gets attacked and taken hold of, and now this.'_ a loud banging coming from outside of his door pulled him away from his thoughts. As he stood to head to the door a large black gooey head with red eyes shattered its way through the door. It was covered in blood and from what the man could see there was the corpse of his neighbour bisected and strewn across the ground behind it.

With wide eyes he fell back and whilst hyperventilating stood and stumbled around to the other side of his apartment as the black monster followed him destroying get everything in its way. When he reached the window he opened it and looked out to see that he was 4 stories up and there was a garden below the window and with barely seconds of thought as the thing made to grab him he leapt from the window feet first, there were hundreds of shattering cracks and squelching noises as his body slammed into the pavement a meter or so out from the small garden that now had blood all over it. His mangled lifeless body had a vaguely visible expression on the face one of pure anguish and horror. After a few moments as the nearby people that saw the incident ran away the monstrosity fell from the window up top the man's body making more look as it dragged itself toward the nearest person.

8888

" _Remember it for I may not."_

This phrase bothered her to no end, it sounded so familiar yet she could've sworn she'd never said it or heard someone say it. Lucatiel has had many problems since arriving in this foreign land and yet her memory wasn't one of them as far as she could tell. One thing she did notice is that she felt sad, it was the type of sadness you felt after accomplishing something hard one or that required a lot of you. She could never quite tell why she felt this way but she did, she didn't intend on giving up on finding out why either as she had decided it was connected to how she ended up here on Remnant as Karbon had called it. Though she was lost as to her reason for having been in Drangleic in the first place she wasn't racing to return to it anytime soon.

The first thing Lucatiel noticed upon awakening was first, the sun was probably only a few hours after rising, secondly, the Drider, Quelaag, wasn't around in her immediate sight. Finally, she also noted that Karbon was sitting in front of a fire in the middle of their little camp, he was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with the sleeves pulled back to his elbows, as well as that he had grey pants that seemed padded like gambeson. He poked at the fire before him, his shoulder-length graphite hair flowed about in the morning breeze. With his face solemn he watched the fire deep in thought.

Lucatiel left her bedroll and picked up her stuff and moved closer to the fire and sat next to the large man she was now travelling with.

"Hey, there's cooked food in the pan just there if your hungry" Karbon pointed to a black pan that had what seemed to be rabbit cooked in it with half of it missing. Karbon unconsciously rubbed his hands together before raising them to the fire keeping his focus on the embers that dance around the inferno. Lucatiel picked up the pan on the edge of the fire and cut a piece of meat off of what was left and began eating while they sat in silence watching the flames.

Time passed the two without much realization on their part as they sat resting at the flames so familiar to the undead when they finally decided to take a step back from the fire it was around midday to early afternoon

"So Karbon, where is Quelaag? I didn't see her when I awoke." Lucatiel spoke as she packed up her thing she and readied her gear.

"I'm not entirely sure she said she wanted to travel alone and so left last night when I was on watch. She hadn't given any reason to why but it's not like she had to travel with me or now us, she was, as far as I could tell, doing it to check out if my story was right that I told her when we first met." Karbon covered the fire in dirt and packed his things away as well.

Lucatiel didn't respond to him as she didn't have much to say about the Driders absence, instead she put her hat on and slipped her mask on before equipping her shield and sword in its sheath. She made notice that Karbon only put his cuirass, pauldrons, gauntlets, greaves and then he hesitated to put his helmet on before clipping the demonically horned item onto his belt.

"Y'know when I first got here I got asked by someone why I was always wearing my full gear and specifically why I didn't take my helmet off more and my response was that I could be attacked at any moment, but since then I've started to take it off more and slowly just not use it as much except for in combat where I think I'm likely to take a hit to the head… this world isn't like the places we came from after all and so I guess what I'm trying to say is that all things considered this world isn't half bad the monsters are weak the technology they have is far more advanced than anything anyone I knew would have made up. I'm rambling now aren't I?" with a sigh stopped talking for a few moments "I don't even remember what was going to be my point anymore. Well, yeah… let's hit the road anyway."

8888

* * *

 **AN: Y'know I kinda forgot to post this chapter when it was done, it's been finished for about 2 months and I kept forgetting to post it after checking it over for any fuck ups and whatnot. I really don't have much else to say so Criticisms, Insults, lists of things you liked or whatever else relevant to the story should go to the Reviews.**


End file.
